Chemistry
Статья ещё не до конца переведена. Руководство для химиков. Это руководство будет полезно в первую очередь для химиков, но может пригодиться любому игроку и особенно предателям. Небольшие отступления: #Перевод может быть не точным в силу того, что переводил через промт, а потом на более человеческий язык. #Как сообщают админы, да и сами разработчики, движок пока не обновлен, поэтому некоторые рецепты которые не будут действовать, я буду зачеркивать. #Я выложу исходный файл в формате форд, кому как будет удобно, кто скачает, а кто посмотрит тему. #Ссылка на оригинал https://tgstation13.org/wiki/Guide_to_chemistry#Goon_Chemistry #Пишите где ошибки, неправильно написано и прочее, буду рад критике и предложениям. #Если написано нагреть какое - нибудь вещество, вы после того как получили смесь, просто кладете все нагреватель, выставляете температуру и ждете ну может минут 5 - 10 по разному, как показывает опыт. Важно: только всю смесь надо класть в нагреватель, а не отдельный элемент. #Если в рецептах не указано точное кол-во вещества, принимайте за 1. Автор Химические препараты. 'Строительные блоки в химии такие как' 1. Aluminium - алюминий; 2. Bromine - бром; 3. Carbon – углерод; 4. Chlorine – хлор; 5. Copper – медь; 6. Ethanol – этанол; 7. Fluorine – фтор; 8. Hydrogen – водород; 9. Iodine – йод; 10. Iron – железо; 11. Lithium – литий; 12. Mercury – ртуть; 13. Nitrogen – азот; 14. Oxygen – кислород; 15. Phosphorus – фосфор; 16. Potassium – калий; 17. Radium – радий; 18. Silicon – кремний; 19. Silver – серебро; 20. Sodium – натрий; 21. Stable plasma - Cтабильная плазма; 22. Sugar – сахар; 23. Sulphur – сера; 24. Sulphuric acid - серная кислота; 25. Water – вода. ---- Они могут быть получены из химраздатчика в химии. Много вещей вы можете сделать с помощью химии и ведь это круто, не так ли? Вы можете сделать лекарства, пену, флэш-порошок, яды, окна отвердитель, и многое другое. Вы ограниченны только своей фантазии, ну и конечно же движком игры. Будьте аккуратны при смешиваний одного или другого вещества, может произойти взрыв и тогда будем искать вас. Если выживем… Так что учите химические элементы и экспериментируете на свой страх и риск. Некоторые чистые химические вещества имеют смертельный исход или вызовут тяжелые повреждения токсинами при введении или приеме внутрь в чистом виде. ---- 'Активные химические вещества.' Также известно, что происходит, когда вы жрете их. Эти химические элементы для вас пройдут почти «незаметно». 1. Chlorine - хлор: вызывает незначительное физическое повреждение различных частей тела. 2. Ethanol - этанол: самый мощный алкогольный "напиток", с офигительной токсичностью. 3. Fluorine - фтор: вызывает незначительное повреждение токсинов. 4. Lithium - литий: подергивание, слюни, стоны и не в состоянии ходить прямо. 5. Mercury: вызывает повреждение головного мозга, подергивание, слюни, стоны и не в состоянии ходить прямо. 6. Radium - радий: вызывает облучение. 7. Sugar - cахар: утоляет голод. 8. Sulphuric acid - серная кислота: вызывает незначительное повреждение токсинами и смертельное повреждения одной части тела при попадании в организм. Взрывает вашу голову, и брызги могут повредить рядом стоящих с вами людей. 9. Plasma - плазма: вызывает серьезные повреждения токсина. 10. Уран: вызывает легкое облучение. 11. Токсин: вызывает умеренный ущерб токсинами. Компоненты Это основные химические элементы, которыми вы будете пользоваться, однако могут быть опасными, так что УЧИТЕ ЭЛЕМЕНТЫ! Медицинские "И вот однажды я потерял свою лицензию…" Не будь как этот парень! Сделай это! Превосходные Целебные Лекарства These healing drugs are harder to make than the core healing drugs, however they are significantly better at healing. Also, many upgraded drugs can be overdosed with, leading to a negative outcome. Be sure to monitor how many units of chemicals someone is injected with. Уникальные Целебные Лекарства These healing drugs preform a unique function that is not commonly used or seen in game. Наркотики Narcotics are highly addicitve drugs that can aggressively, or passively, provide a benefit. Be wary as its very easy to become addicted, or overdose, on a narcotic. As a general rule of thumb, the more of a positive effect (or any effect) a narcotic can provide, the easier it is to get addicted or overdose on it. People who overdose or get addicted to Narcotics tend to usually end up dying to the negative effects or requiring immedient medical attention. Take in moderation. Ингредиенты для наркотиков Some Narcotics require unique ingredients to manufacture. Пиротехника The manipulation of fire and matter. Остальные рецепты These are either pure reactions that typically leave nothing remaining or other chemicals that have non-medicinal uses. Many of these are useful in the manufacture of grenades, but many can be quite dangerous. Токсины The deadliest of deadly chemicals. You can get a bunch of these through the traitor uplink, but if you don't wanna waste telecrystals you can mix it. Why would you mix it when you're not antagonist? Why? Категория:Медицина Категория:Гайд